Coup du sort
by Uranie
Summary: Niles se retrouve amnésique à la suite d'un coup qu'il a pris sur la tête, et il croit que Daphné est sa femme... Allô docteur Crane, on a un problème!


**Coup du sort **

Résumé : Niles se retrouve amnésique à la suite d'un coup qu'il a pris sur la tête, et il croit que Daphné est sa femme… Allô docteur Crane, on a un problème !

Rating : c'est général, même s'il risque d'y avoir des scènes M un peu plus tard. Enfin, je vous préviendrais à l'avance.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient de l'univers de Frasier, et je ne touche aucun argent, juste des reviews !

Avant de commencer je tiens à dire que j'écris cette fic car il n'en existe aucune en français, alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, please. Disons que cette fic se situe lors de la saison deux.

**La course à la cravate**

Ding

- Ah, Daphné, voulez-vous bien aller ouvrir. Ce doit être Niles. Il doit passer me prendre pour que nous allions ensemble à notre séminaire sur la psychiatrie de couple.

- Ca alors, quelle surprise, s'exclama Martin. Vous faites une thématique pour vos réunions ? Alors comme ça, tout le monde doit venir accompagné ?

- Je t'en pris papa, ne ries pas. C'est très sérieux. En plus, nous sommes en retard.

- Pendant ce temps, Daphné était allée ouvrir la porte. Niles avait fait son entrée, non sans avoir d'abord salué la charmante aide soignante.

- Vraiment Daphné, vous êtes très en beauté ce matin.

- Oh, docteur Crane, vous me flattez mais ce n'est que la blouse que je porte pour faire le ménage.

Après un bref sourire qui ravit Niles, Daphné retourna à la cuisine.

- Ah, c'est insensé enfin. Je ne trouve donc jamais mes affaires dans cette maison ! Où est passée ma cravate ?

- Enfin Frasier, je ne te comprends pas, tu as une cinquantaine de cravates. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous faire croire que tu n'en retrouve aucune ! s'écria Martin, depuis son fauteuil, tandis qu'il feuilletait son journal.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, vois-tu. Il se trouve que j'ai mis ma veste beige, en sorte que je ne peux tout de même pas mettre n'importe quelle cravate avec. Je cherche ma cravate couleur saumon, celle qui est neuve. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

- Eh bien, commença Niles, je te suggère de vite trouver une solution à ton problème de cravate car il est tout simplement inconcevable que nous arrivions en retard à ce séminaire. Je tiens à préserver ma réputation, moi.

- Je ne vous pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et sache mon cher frère que ce séminaire est également important pour moi. Oh mais attends, il me vient une idée. Seul un fléau extrêmement dévastateur aurait pu s'en prendre à ma cravate. Où est Eddie ?

- Mais je t'en pris, s'exclama Martin, trouve autre chose. Arrête de toujours accuser mon chien. A t'en croire, Eddie t'en veut personnellement !

A cet instant, sortant de la cuisine, Eddie apparu avec entre ses crocs la cravate couleur saumon.

- Eh bien, dit Niles, voilà une énigme de résolue. Toutes mes félicitations Frasier. Dis-moi, pendant que tu y es, tu ne saurais pas qui a véritablement assassiné le président Kennedy ?

Frasier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment Niles, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit ! Eddie, viens ici !

Le chien se faufila et sauta sur le canapé, la cravate toujours entre les crocs.

- Ah Ah, ri Martin, il croit que c'est un jeu.

- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, enfin ! Papa, c'est ton chien, demande-lui de me rendre ma cravate !

- Pour une fois qu'il s'amuse avec toi, tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste, vraiment…

Niles se mit à rire à ces mots, s'attirant immédiatement le regard courroucé de son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à crier ? demanda Daphné en sortant de la cuisine.

Ce fut Martin qui lui répondit :

- Frasier est dans tous ses états parce qu'Eddie s'amuse avec une de ses cravates. Comme par hasard d'ailleurs, c'est précisément celle qu'Eddie a qui t'intéresse. Tu ne pourrais pas en prendre une autre ; tu as décidé de l'embêter encore longtemps ? Il va finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de lui dans cette maison !

- Oh, papa, décidément, quand il s'agit de ce chien, tu es d'une mauvaise foi déconcertante !

- Et pourquoi vous n'essayez pas tout simplement d'attraper le chien ? demanda subitement Daphné.

- Voilà enfin une idée pertinente ! s'écria Niles. Je suis d'accord avec Daphné.

- Comme c'est surprenant, ironisa Frasier en se penchant vers son frère.

Ce dernier feignit de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Bien, dit Frasier, entourons-le afin de l'attraper plus facilement.

Ils se placèrent donc tous les trois en cercle autour du canapé, Martin préférant les laisser se débrouiller et profiter du spectacle.

- Attention je compte jusqu'à trois : 1… 2… 3 !

Alors, ils se ruèrent sur la canapé, mais Eddie fut plus rapide et sauta au coup de Niles qui, déstabilisé, perdit l'équilibre, vacilla, tomba en arrière… et se cogna brutalement la tête sur la table basse qui était au milieu du salon.

Et voilà, c'est assez bref, mais il faut bien un début ! Pour la suite, quelques reviews seraient les bienvenues ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


End file.
